Abused
by BobWhite
Summary: Girl who communicates with dragons comes to live at the school.
1. Eclipse Wheeler

Full Summary:

**Full Summary:**

A girl who's been abused by her father her whole life arrives at Xavier's School for the Gifted. She is escorted by Officer Faith Yokas and her Partner Bosco. She can barely walk & the officers don't know where else she'll be safe. Xavier takes her in & Storm is assigned to watch her. But when a dragon appears on the property, she seems in a trance. Can Xavier figure out why this dragon makes this girl seem to become whole again? And is this girl somehow connected to the dragon?

**Eclipse Wheeler:**

Officer Faith Yokas and her partner Bosco walked up to the door of Xavier's School for the Gifted. Bosco had Eclipse in his arms, due to the fact that she could barely walk. Eclipse's father had been arrested for child abused and child endangerment. Eclipse had gone to school one day and had been raced to the hospital twenty minutes after getting there. She had collapsed in a pool of blood and her fellow peers had screamed for help as she had passed out. Only a few of her peers knew what she could do and they had said nothing to the doctors as she was worked on. Her friends were told where she was being taken and had promised to visit her.

The door is opened by a girl with auburn hair. There is a streak of white hair flowing down the middle. She introduces herself as Rogue, then escorts the officers into the game room where Storm, Logan, Scott, Jean and Xavier are talking. Bosco sets Eclipse on the couch and the girl seems to shrink into a protective shell once out of the officers arms. Bosco squeezes her shoulder and the five adults come over to talk to them.

Xavier seems interested in the girl, but can't get inside her head. Officer Bosco speaks up first. He tells them that Eclipse's father was arrested fro child abuse and child endangerment. That they don't know where else she'll be safe. That she has a special gift. This peaks everyone in the rooms attention. Rogue, the girl that brought them in, is standing next to a boy, as if he was her boyfriend. They are holding hands, but she wears gloves indoors. Eclipse looks around at these kids and seems to come out of her protective shell for a few minutes. It is not enough for Xavier to get inside her head.

Officer Yokas speaks next. She wants to know if Xavier will take her in. given the fact that the NYPD would check in on her every now and then and that her friends would be able to stop by to visit. At this Rogue becomes interested.


	2. The Questions Are Asked

The Questions Are Asked:

**The Questions Are Asked:**

_Rogue stepped away from Bobby and looked at Officer Yokas._"You mean to tell us that she has normal friends who know that she is gifted and don't seem to mind?"

"She has normal friends that know that she is a mutant, yes. Apparently she was showing off for her friends one day and they thought it was kind of cool. Are you going to have a problem with that?" _Bosco asked._

"No, they will not. Anyone who is a friend of Eclipse's is welcome here. They will just have to call ahead to let us know when they are going to stop by. I'm sure there parents are going to want to know where they are going." _Xavier said._

"There parents know that I am a mutant. And they always open their arms to me. They even knew that my father hit me sometimes. But he's never hit me so hard before. Can the dragon stay here?" _I asked._

"What dragon?" _Bobby asked._

"Never mind, forget I even said anything about it. Can I get some rest now? Being here kinda makes me feel vulnerable all over again. And I hat feeling vulnerable. The last time I felt vulnerable was the day before my father took his belt buckle to my back and ripped the skin off my back. I assume I am staying here or I wouldn't have all my stuff in the back of your car Officers. Bosco, Faith can we please get this over with. If I'm not staying here, just take me to one of your guys' house and I wouldn't mind staying there. Faith, your daughter is my age; she probably wouldn't mind having someone in the house the same age as her."

"Sorry, Eclipse, but you are safer here then you are at either of our houses. Your father knows where the two of us live and if he ever escapes, he'll figure your either living with us or somewhere else. You need to be safe at all times. Until the court hearing that is. After your father is put in jail for life, you'll be placed in Foster Care." _Faith said._

"Great, back to foster care I go. I'd rather stay here even though I know nobody."

"It's settled then. Eclipse will stay here, the NYPD will check in on her every now and then, and her friends can visit anytime they want. Storm, will you please show our new student her room?" _Xavier finished._

_Bosco and Faith got my bags and belongings from the trunk of their car and I was helped to my room. Storm watched as without even touching any of my things, I began putting my posters on my walls, my clothes in my drawers, my stereo on the dresser, my laptop on the desk and all my stuff in the right places. Logan, Rogue, Bobby, Scott, Jean & Kitty had come in halfway through my putting everything away. Xavier was the last of the mutants to come into the room. I was almost done putting my stuff away when he came in. The picture of me and my friends together, practicing our dance routines was the one that got everyone. As much of a mutant I was, I was even more of a dancer. My friends didn't seem to mind about the mutant part. They liked me for me._

_Now the recovering and not being able to dance part would be the hardest part. But that's what I had my friends for. Time to recover and get settled in. the only hope I had was that the dragon found there was to me and my new home._


End file.
